Amico du Decken
Name: Amico du Decken Place of Birth: Small estate near Whitebridge Physical Description: Amico is a girl quite tall for her age, standing 5’4" at 15 years of age. She is blessed with a rather slim figure even though her mother thinks she should eat more to put on some weight. Her 100 pounds just seem to be too little in her reckoning. She wears her curly red-blonde hair at shoulder length, most of the time open so it tends to get tangled all the time which sometimes gives her a wild expression. Her pair of eyes are of an sparkling yet icy blue and set in a face which still has a little baby fat in it but gives the viewer glimpses of the beauty yet to be developed. Character History Amico was born on the family estate near Whitebridge to the minor nobles of the house du Decken as the first of three children. Her Mother Zarine and her father Araf took great pride in her and even as her first brother Galuin was born two years later she was given the same share of love and affection as her brother though he it would be who was going to inherit the whole possessions their family still got, little as they where. Being of such a small noble house the children had soon to help their mother in running the estate which soon taught them to take responsibility at a very early age. The children where taught the essential knowledge of reading and writing as well as arithmetic by their father, who, being sometimes a little bit monosyllabic, turned out to be a rather good teacher. Following this Amico enjoyed reading a lot, especially the few books about far countries and cities, that were to be found in the small family library and the books of Birgitte's adventures. This was the way she learned of the supposed beauty of Tar Vallon and Caemlyn and with every new picture she saw, every new book she read and every merchants tale she heard her yearning increased to actually see those places by herself and experience them firsthand. But at the age of eleven she knew it was hopeless to ask her parents to give her permission for such a perilous journey in times when there was strife among the local nobles and no day passed without horrible news about what the liege men of one family did to the people of another, so Amico stayed home and slowly kindling the idea of making the journey without the blessings of her parents. Getting a horse as a birthday present on turning fourteen was quite convenient for her planning. She had feared she would have to walk the whole way to Whitebridge before being able to convince someone of taking her with him to Caemlyn or beyond. Now she could simply ride. During the following half of a year (the winter) Amico prepared in secrecy for her journey by gathering all the stuff she thought was needed for such paths as she was going to use. The hardest to come by was a suitable stock of coin and to convince her brother to teach him some of the knife tricks he got taught by their father without him getting suspicious of her reasons. But she managed it within the time she had set for herself. In the middle of spring she took of to Caemlyn, leaving only a small letter behind, which told her parents not to worry about her whereabouts, because she was going to see something of the world before returning and settling down again. On her road to Caemlyn she had various adventures, like meeting a caravan of tinkers and journeying with them or merely escaping some thugs, who thought her an easy meat, thanks to the quality of her horse. Apart from these little incidents she managed to keep out of the thickest of trouble and reached Caemlyn with bewilderment given the sheer vastness of the City and its beauty. It was in the middle of summer and she had merely enough coin to get a few things and a decent bed for a night or two before she really would have to worry about what to do next. At the same time there happened to be a few Aes Sedai at Caemlyn, too, doing testing for Novices because of the dwindling number of sisters in the tower. Hearing of this Amico, being quite curious decided to take part in those testings and appear at the given time and place with quite a lot of other young girls. Amico had to wait for a long time and see a lot of girls getting turned down until she was to go into the back room of the inn, where she was awaited by a committee of three sisters. With slightly trembling knees she took her place on the appointed chair and was told to concentrate on the red gem one of the sisters produced out of her pocket. For a long time she simply sat there, concentrated, but nothing happened. When she almost gave up the struggling to produce some reaction she felt a warmth in her she had never felt before. And the gem began to gleam with a sudden fierceness that enlightened the room and made her shield her eyes. As instantaneously as it had appeared it was gone. The sisters did not have to think about whether or not to bring her into the Tower, given the lack of novices in the White Tower. When the recruiting party went back to Tar Valon with the potential Novices, Amico was among them, leading her horse. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Yellow Ajah Bios